BETRAYAL
by Siah1
Summary: She lay there her body covered in blood she loked at her killer as her eyes began to blacken out the blood dripped from her ears a clear tear ran down her face and mixed with the blood she watched the killer vanish
1. Chapter 1

**_okay not much of a writer so yeah flame me if you want don't really care_**

* * *

Bubbles began to think about her day

_blossom and buttercup were mean of coarse brick and butch were but boomer too_

**_M_****_eanwhile _**

Dr.x was tried to control mojo by using a mind controlling device Mandark built before the incedent" I mojo jojo will not be controlled for i am -"

" shut up "said belle as she slapped the duck tape on mojo mouth mojo mumbled as belle walked out the room Dr. x fired his machine as mojo struggled but as he did it bounced off

mojos helmet and around the room in to the window suddenly pink smoke filled the air and standing right in front of him was the evilest of all evil him" id like to talked hm " said an

echoing voice as he walked towards Dr.x "what do you have in mind "said DR. x

"I get mojo and you get mandark back"him said hissing like a snake Dr.x thought Belle has been unhappy as mojo furiously shock his head he

then said"deal" as mandark appeared a fait "curses "was herd as Him and mojo puffed away Dr.x couldn't helped but think_ what happen to th signal_


	2. Chapter 2

BUBBLES CONTINUED WALKING AS SHE FELT A SERGETROUGH HER BODY HER EYES WENT WIDE SHE THEN CHANGED HER COARSE

**_AT THE UTONIUM NEW HOUSE_**

WHERES BUBBLES SAID THE PROFFESER WE DONT KNOW SHE LEFT US SCREANED BUTRECUPFROM HER ROOM BLOSSOM IM WORRIED WOULD YOU AND BUTERCUP GO FIND HER OK AS

BLOSSOM AND BUTERCUP SOAR THROGH THE CLOUDS BUBBLES LANDS WITH THAT SAME EXSPRESSION BUBBLES WALKED UP THE INVISIBLE BUILDING OPENED THE DOOR AND WALKED IN

AS SHE WALKED IN ROBOTS TRIED TO FIGHT5 HER WHEN BELLE PUSHED HER IN THE WALL DR.X REPLIED WHERE ARE THE OTHER PUFFS YOUR NOT GOING TO SAVE YOUR LITTLE SISTER

BUBBLES REPLIED WITH 5 WORDS I LIVE TO SERVE DR .X.

**_MEANWHILE_**

BUBLES SCREAMED BLOSSOM ,BUTERCUP DEXTER BOOMER, BUTCH,AND BRICK I SAY WE GIVE UP SAID BUTCH BUTERCUP GLARED AS HE GLARED BACK WELL HAVE TO ITS 2:45 AM SAID BRICK

FINE SAID A DISAPIONTED BLOSSOM WELL LOOK FOR HER TOMMOR BLOSSOMSAID DEXTER AS HE PUT HIS ARM AROUND HER HE SMIRKED AT BRICK AS SHE EXCEPTED IT

**_SHORT I KNOW PROMISE NEXT ONE WAY LONGER _**


	3. Chapter 3

blossom woke up at 7:45 am she usually was woken by bubbles she stopped at a baby blue door and sighed as she passed it she looked at a green door not to far behind and slowly

walked in "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WANNA SLEEP`BUBBLE "screamed buttercup "shh you'll wake the professor whispered blossom "and get dressed in your uniform no school for us"

"hey I'm fine with that no high school no teachers and best of all no Butch" said a happy buttercup"and i invited the rrb and Dexter " said blossom buttercup wined "no" "buttercup we

have to cover more ground " said blossom in her I'm right tome " fine " sneered an unhappy buttercup as they tip toed out the door

**_2 hours later_**

"stats report" ordered blossom 4 "not here" were her reply" boomer" question blossom a deep silence was herd until a ere voice was herd "hell call you back" then the line was dead

blossom whispered these words "belle" great now well have to rescue boom boom brain said an irritated Butch I suggested we leave him said Dexter with static fallowing behind

"we never abandon a ruff" said brick as he hovered in the air "but what if its a trap" argued Dexter "so be it Butch here has been itching for a fight "said a i know what I'm doing brick

oh yeah lets rumblesaid an eager ed butch "yeah iv been itching to get another tooth " agreed buttercup "fine" said a defeated dexter

"so well go to that place where you guys rescued me" said blossom as her mind bursting with memories then was cut off with a good old punch

" scratch that need back up boomer here along with his captivator "said blossom as she looked at belle and her friends with a wide grin on belles face "why are you smiling "questioned

blossom as bellle smile grew then blossom was hit in a swift kick she look up at where it came standing in front of was" bubbles" whispered blossom as she sees belle put her

arm around her " what did you do to her said blossom fighting tear 'bubs" replied belle" I'm tiered would you do the Honor" bubbles swiftly moved punching and kicking as blossom tried

to avoid until bubbles then screamed blossoms ear started to bleed as her vision went black

**_................................................._**

"uh what happen "said a weak blossom "thats` what we wanna know your ears were bleeding and you were unconscious said a worried brick then it wasn't a dream said blossom

"what wasnt" ask an irritated butercup with the waiting and her lack of patience


End file.
